My Super Sweet 15
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: Crystal's turning 15 and is planning a 'Quinceanera'. And she couldnt be more excited! But with the Ham-Hams' constant teasing, her weird feelings for her best friend, and her loud-ass cousin Nikki, there's bound to be chaos. Stan/Crystal two shot. R&R.


**A/N: Well...all I can say is, I made up this Stan/Crystal two shot inspired by the Sweet 15 party my parents threw me on Sunday, May 28th. Yes, I know my birthday was on the 12th, but GOD, THAT WAS THE ONLY TIME THE HALL WOULD BE FREE, OKAY! So sue me(pouts). **

**Ahem.**

**ANYHOWZZZZZZZZZZ... this one shot is dedicated to all those who went to my party...or those who didn't go and at least got me a present(Hee hee)and to all of my wonderful fans and friends out there. **

**Oh and there WILL be a couple of special OC guest stars in this one/shot thanks to some very speical OC-inventor writers here(smirks)! And ya'll know who you are!**

**Muah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, anime, or any of the OC guest stars in the story. I only own Crystal and the Sweet 15 party idea.**

**PS: I am the slowest updater in the universe.**

§

* * *

My Super Sweet Fifteen Part 1

"**DUDES!** DUDESDUDESDUDESDUDESDUDESDUDESDUDESUDUDESDUDESDUDESDUDESDUDES! Oh, and dudettes. GUESS WHAT?" Crystal Victoria Donaldson was running like a maniac across the school's front lawn and nearly ran into Sandy, one of the sixteen or so friends relaxing underneath the huge oak tree in front of their public high school.

"What?" everyone sat up quickly and looked at her eagerly. Crystal had sent them all a "911-Meet-me-at-the-big-oak-tree-ASAP!" text message earlier today. She had a huge grin plastered on her pretty peach face and seemed very hyper and cheerful about something(which was rare on account she was **never **awake on Mondays).

"Well, you know how my family's like, half Puerto Rican, right?" Crystal began. "Yeah?" her best friend--and Sandy's twin brother--Stan, nodded. "**And **how I'm almost fifteen?" Crystal continued.

"**Almost?** Your birthday's like, five months away?" Pashmina cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I'm gonna **have **to turn fifteen eventually, right?" Crystal rolled her eyes amusedly. Pashmina was always the one that tended to point things out. "Ummm...I guess." Pashmina shrugged.

"Well, Daddy announced to me last night that he was throwing me a Sweet 15 party the weekend on my birthday! **HOW **COOL IS THAT?" Crystal squealed. "That's great, Crys!" the Ham-Hams began to talk all at once.

"A Sweet 15?"

"That's so cool!"

"Ohmygod!"

"Yeah!"

"What's a Sweet 15?"

Everyone instantly fell over anime styled at Hamtaro's question. "**ONLY** one of **THE **most important days of a latina girl's life!" Crystal frowned disappointedly, expecting something **other **than questions about the definition of a Sweet 15 party. "And this is important to a latina girl's life, **how?**" Hamtaro wondered, still confused. Crystal sighed.

"Okay, a Sweet 15 is basically like a Sweet 16. Except we celebrate a girl turning fifteen instead." she started. "Why fifteen?" Now it was Bijou's turn to ask. "Because in our culture, fifteen represents the age you turn from a preteen to a young lady. Kinda like sixteen." Crystal responded. "Ohhh!" Hamtaro and Bijou chorused.

"And in five months, your chance to shine as the 'Young Lady' will finally arrive, no?" Stan smirked, knowing his best friend all too well. "EXACTLY!" Crystal nodded. "But that's not the best part. Daddy said I could choose the maids and guys of honor to participate with me!"

"Really? How many people do you have to decide?" Hamtaro asked. "I can either choose fifteen pairs to represent my fifteen years of age OR I can choose seven girls and seven boys. Each one will represent a year of my age and have me represent the fifteenth year." Crystal said. "I've decided to go with the seven boys and girls instead of the fifteen pairs. That stuff is **waaay **too complicated!"

"So, who are you choosing?" Maxwell asked. "Anyone who's interested." Crystal smirked at her friends. "HEKE! You want **us **to be in your Sweet 15?" Sandy's green eyes bulged. "Only if you want." Crystal shrugged. "Wait!" Pashmina perked up. "In a Sweet 16, the birthday girl is escorted by a main guy of honor."

"And?" Crystal cocked her head.

"Well, who's **that **gonna be?" Pashmina asked. "Pul-lease! Who do you think? Either A.) a family friend, B.) a close first-cousin, ORRR...C.) a **very **close guy-friend!" After Kether Harding's comment, everyone immedietaly turned to face Stan.

The orange-headed boy was pressing his back against the tree's strong bark and examining his Mp3 player. When he looked up, he found everybody's eyes on him and a sheepish-looking Crystal blushing furiously. "What?" he looked around. "Do I have a zit?"

"No," Hamtaro shook his head. "but you DO have a new Birthday-Girl partner!"

§ _Inside the school... _§

Crystal rolled her eyes as Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy continued teasing, cooing and making personal gestures and comments about her and Stan. "Listen, _chicas. _The only reason I chose Stan as an option to be my guy of honor is cause he's really close to me and my family. You guys **know **that!" she whined.

"True. But he's your **only **option!" Bijou smirked evilly. "Is not!" Crystal shot back. They made their way to their lockers--which were side-to-side--and started turning their dials to their assigned combinations. "Oookaaay! Who **else **are you thinking of being your guy of honor?" Sandy asked.

"..." All Crystal could do was stuff her jacket inside her locker, stare at the floor and turn pink. "Well...th-there's this cousin who...and he's from...uhhh..." she trailed off. "Ex-ACTLY! You **have **no other options!" Sandy leaned her shoulder against her locker. "Just admit it. You want my brother to be your guy so you can--"

"--so I can make sure my party ends up perfect!" Crystal slammed her locker shut so hard, the girls jumped. "After all, we all know Stan'll do whatever I ask him to do because we're best friends, okay?" Crystal continued.

"Are you sure? Cause I hear Stan looks **good **in a tuxedo! Wouldn't you agree, Crystal?" Pashmina asked with an evil little smile. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** YOU GUYS ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" With that, Crystal spun on her heel and stalked off to homeroom, her cheeks as pink as the flower-shaped barette clipped to her ponytail.

§_ Later that day... _§

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Nothing. Just...well?"

"Well...what?"

"Just well!"

"Well what?"

"Oh c'mon! You knoooow!"

"Well, **what!**" Stan snapped at Ice Valentine. "Well...aren'tcha gonna participate in Crystal's Sweet 15?" Hamtaro finished for Ice. "Ugh, God. Not **this **again!" Stan growled. "Can't we just drop the damned subject?"

"No! Cause you never answered the last time we asked." Panda shook his head. He, Stan, Hamtaro, Jingle, Ice, Kether, Oxnard and Pazu Hikaru were walking down the halls, heading for fourth period lunch. Because they all sat at the same lunch table, they were going together.

"Well, are you Stan? It's just a yes-or-no question. No big deal if you say no." Oxnard reassured. "And don't say you're 'thinking about it'. Cause you **already **gave us that in homeroom!" Jingle added. Stan bit his lip. "Well...I **guess **I could participate in the thing." he shrugged. "I mean, it's a big deal for Crystal. And doing this **would **mean alot to her."

"Okay!" Panda shrugged as well. "Okay!" Stan repeated, hoping the boys wouldn't take this conversation to "Is-there-more-to-that-answer-like-a-**romantic**-kind-of-reason?" mode.

They did it anyways.

"Okay...so what's the **real **reason you're doing this?" Oxnard nudged him.

"**OOOH!** Cause Crystal's my best friend! Need anything **else?**" Stan glared, balling his hands up into fists. "Yeah. Is this to get **closer **to the little tauro-girl by any chance?" Pazu cooed. "NO! Gosh damnit, can'tcha just take yes as an answer without accusing me of doing this cause I like her or whatever? And her name is CRYSTAL, for the last time!" Stan snapped.

"So, that's a no?" Hamtaro asked.

"YES!" Stan nodded.

"It's a yes?" Pazu's eyebrows rose.

"NO!" Stan shouted.

"Then, what is it?" Ice had on a mock-confused look on his face as he sarcastically scratched his head.

"It's a no!"

"To Crystal's party?"

"NO!"

"Then it's a yes?"

"YES!"

"And what about getting closer to Crystal?"

"THAT'S a no!"

"Getting close to Crystal?"

"YES!"

"Wait, that was a yes?"

"NO!"

"...That was a no to her party?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"OUCH! STAAAAAN? It was just a yes-or-no question!"

"I hate you guys."

§ _After school... _§

"Crystal!"

Crystal whirled around and froze as she saw Stan run up to her. He stopped for a breath and bent slightly on his knees. Crystal smiled and admired how cute Stan seemed to look with his hair hanging over his face like that. When she realized what she had just thought to herself, she blushed and looked down at her sneakers.

"Whew!" Stan straightened up and sighed. "Anyways, you walking home?" he asked. "Uhhh, yeah." Crystal nodded shyly. Stan cocked an eyebrow. "Well...mind if I walk you home?" he offered. The pink tint on Crystal's face from the cold January wind deepened. "U-Umm, o-ok-o-okay." she accepted.

There was an awkward silence between them as they walked down the street side-by-side. Crystal would simply stare down at the stiffened dried-up grass on the lawns they passed or up at the naked trees standing in the bitter cold. Stan would stare at her from the corner of his eye every once in a while.

Finally, Stan coughed a couple of times before completely breaking the silence. "Sooo, umm, about your Sweet 15." he ran his fingers through his hair casually. At the sound of her party, Crystal perked slightly and looked over at him. Stan smiled to himself that he had finally caught her attention.

"Yeah?" Crystal seemed curious at what he was going to say. After all, she had never exactly gotten a straight-up yes-or-no answer about the guy of honor...thing. "Well...do you have any other options for the guy of honor...thing?" Stan asked. Crystal's heart began to race. _Oh no! What if he doesn't wanna do it? I'M **SO** DEAD!_

"U-Uhhh...not exactly. When Daddy asked me, you were ki-k-**kinda** the f-firsttopopintomyhead." Crystal blushed and looked away. "Oh. Cause I was thinking of doing it." Stan said. "Heke! Seriously?" Crystal snapped her head to the side and stared at him in shock.

"Well...sure." Stan scratched his cheek nervously. "I-I mean, this is a big deal for you. And we're like, best friends. Sooo, being a part of it would probably mean alot to you. AND we're like the same height and the same age area. We'd look totally perfect together!"

The minute Stan said that, he wished he could suck it all out of Crystal's memory with a vaccum and take it back. They both blushed furiously and looked away. "F-For th-t-the party, that is!" Stan cleared his throat. "R-Right. Of course." Crystal nodded, trying her best to shake off the awkward feeling from the moment.

"Sooo, yeah! I'm gonna be a part of it 'kay?" Stan said. "Great!" Crystal seemed to perk up right away. "I'll be sure to tell Daddy so he can add you on his list."

They stopped walking as they approached Crystal's mansion. "Perfect. So, call you later?" Stan smiled. Crystal's heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile. She could feel her whole body start to steam as she stared into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Definetaly." Crystal nodded. Stan felt his stomach knot up as he locked into Crystal's beautiful aqua-green eyes. He felt his feet refuse to move from their spot as he saw the wind lightly caress her shiny brown hair. "Right. Well...see ya' tomorrow." Stan waved and reluctantly started to walk away, leaving Crystal alone by her lawn.

"Right. See ya'..." Crystal called. She stared up at the sky, feeling her heart pounding hard into her ribs. Her head felt light and was slightly dizzy. When her legs finally gained enough strength to move again, Crystal turned and made it for her porch. All she could do was smile like an idiot.

§ _Five months later..._ §

"OMG! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**OMG!** I cannot believe five months passed so fast!" Crystal started to fan herself furiously with the paper fan she made out of old English notes(**A/N: Which BTW, make VERY good last-minute paper fans!**). It was the middle of May and the day of Crystal's party was only one week away.

Crystal, Stan, the maids, guys of honor, and the flower/ring/crown/and shoes girls were all chattering in Crystal's huge basement. They were all getting ready for yet another rehearsal of Crystal's entrance and the waltz dance they would be performing. So far, it was almost perfect.

"Okay peoples!" Roberta, Crystal's party planner, clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. She was around nineteen with curly brown hair with thin blonde highlights, brown eyes, and a very pretty smile. She was wearing a white tank top with an orange sweater and matching pants that had a silk red bar-line run down the sides and white sneakers.

"Alright, let's take it from the top. And let's PLEASE not have a repeat of last month, **Crystal and Stanley?**" she turned to look at the two teens. They both blushed a flaming red as everyone laughed out loud at the memory.

§ _Flashback... _§

"Left. Stop. Right. Stop. Good!" Roberta smiled as Cappy and Penelope, the first coupled pair walked down the steps of Crystal's basement. They wouldn't enter walking down stairs at the party, but Roberta said it'd help "ensure posture, balance and grace." Next, came Bijou and Hamtaro. Hamtaro sneezed, but did the entrance as perfectly as Cappy and Penelope.

Up next was Pashmina and Pazu. Because they both looked perfect together when Pashmina put on her heels, they were chosen for each other. Plus, Crystal and Pashmina didn't want Howdy or Dexter to get any ideas.

After them came Sandy and Kether. Originally, it was supposed to be Sandy and Maxwell, but five months, four days and one **very** nasty break-up later, things sorta fell into place between Sandy and Kether.

Then, Ice and Sparkle. Now, normally Sparkle would've never even been **mentioned **in Crystal's household, but after Ice met the Ham-Hams a while ago, a love-struck-with-Ice Sparkle and the gang actually started becoming--_gasp_--friends! Now, she was definetaly alot easier to deal with.

Ice and Sparkle were followed by Panda and Ringa. Ringa, who had been forced to move back to England for a year and promising to be a part of Crystal's Sweet 15, finally returned home only two weeks ago and was still learning the steps to everything. But with Panda's help, she was learning quickly.

The seventh couple was Merodi and Jingle. Crystal and Merodi were incredibly close and since Merodi had a bit of a crush on Jingle, Crystal made sure they'd end up together.

(**A/N: For the benefit of all you confused people, Merodi is an OC belonging to Spiralstars. Crystal's currently guest-starring in her fic called "Nothing But Music" with her, so if you haven't read it yet--YOU'RE SO MISSING OUT! THAT STORY KICKS SOME SERIOUS A$$! You have got to got to got to got to go read it after this!**)

All seven couples would stand in the middle of the room and stand in two rows, facing one another. The girls were on one row, the boys on another. The guys, who would all be holding red roses, would hold out their right arms towards the space between the rows to hold out the roses. The girls would do the same, but without roses.

Then, entered--by order--the girl holding the tiara, Catherine, the girl with the shoes(Crystal would enter with slippers), Lupita(her real name was Guadalupe)and the girl carrying the ring, Dana. They'd enter and walk underneath the little bridge the couples would form(which was why they were all between four to six years old)and stand at the end of the girls' row.

After their entrances, came Joanna, the flower girl.(**A/N: BTW, all four little girls are cousins of Crystal**)She'd do the same as the first three and while passing Cappy and Penelope, Stan would finally enter with Crystal.

Which was what they doing.

While slowly walking down the stairs, Nikki, Crystal's look-alike cousin(**A/N: Anybody remember her as the little 4-yr-old diva in "Childhood Friends?"**)suddenly burst through the door behind them that led to the kitchen. "**CRYSTAL!**" she exclaimed, not realizing that they were busy rehearsing.

Stan and Crystal immedietaly screamed and, as if it were a natural instinct, Crystal threw herself onto Stan like a protection shield. But not realizing they were still on the stairs, Crystal felt herself lose balance when her foot came off a step. She gripped onto Stan as they screamed again and toppled down to the ground.

When they landed, everyone gasped--until Ice whistled in a teasing, seductive manner. That was when they all began to double over in laughter. Because when Stan and Crystal opened their eyes, they found themselves in a **very **awkward position. Crystal was lying on her back, with Stan laying right on top of her. Their noses were millimeters apart and every part of their bodies were touching.

Stan and Crystal turned every shade of red you could list--faster than you could list them! In your mind(and that's super-fast speed right there)! The worst part? They wouldn't move, making it a thousand times more entertaining for everyone. So, what had got them to move?

"Crys...phone for you!" Nikki giggled, her face flushed from laughing so much. Then, she pressed it quickly against her ear. "OMG, You will NOT believe what Stan and Crystal just did!" she squealed.

"Nicole, GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!"

§ _Flashback ends... _§

"Trust me. There will be **no **more of that!" Crystal blushed and folded her arms across her chest. Ice started to cough. "Coughcoughsecretloverscoughcough!" Everyone bust out laughing. Stan threw him a fuzzy pink slipper. "Ice, GET OFF OUR BACKS!" he screamed.

"HELLOOO? REHEARSAAAAL! SWEET 15 PARTY SEVEN DAYS AWAAAAY!" Roberta echoed out loud. "Right. Let's make some magic, peoples!" Hamtaro clapped his hands and rubbed them together in a "Let's-get-down-to-business!" manner.

§

* * *

**A/N: OMG! What's gonna happen next? Find out seven days later to Crystal's party in the second part of this two/shot. Which should be updated...well, it's supposed to be updated right now!**

**So, go find it, read and review!**

**I'm out.**

**Did I mention how slow I was with updating?**

**Crystalgurl101**


End file.
